


Mounds of Mona

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Warioware
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: A commission done for ChrisWithNoName on dA featuring Mona and Ashley from WarioWare! Thanks again for being so cooperative and forthcoming with suggestions! These two characters were a treat to write. All characters belong to their respective owners.
Kudos: 7





	Mounds of Mona

**The following is a fanfiction of characters from WarioWare. All characters depicted are 18+!**

It was a night like any other in Diamond City. People were at home, living their lives to the fullest, and spending time with the people they care about. In one particular haunted mansion lived a young girl who had promised to help out a friend of hers, better known as...

“Ashley! Thank you so much for helping me out on such short notice.” Standing at the door of the eerie abode was Diamond City’s resident busybody, Mona. She was wearing an elegant red dress, matching knee-high boots, and a fluffy white jacket. Her elegant hand ran through her long, orange hair to make sure it looked as stunning as the rest of her. Mona’s blue eyes excitedly stared at the proprietor of the mansion, Ashley.

“Sure, just come on in.” She stated calmly before heading deeper inside with her friend. “What was it you needed again?” The witch-in-training wondered how her skillset could be useful beyond casting hexes, curses, or making plants grow into carnivorous monsters. Her red robe swayed freely as they walked, the orange accenting on it matched her neckerchief that was held together with a skull-shaped slide, and lastly a similar-colored headpiece atop a twin-tailed black head of hair.

“Well, there’s a big party coming up in a couple weeks that I cleared up my schedule for that night. I even bought a brand new dress that would be perfect for the occasion!” The redhead beamed brilliantly before a slight look of dismay fell upon her face. “Only problem is, I forgot to try it on when I was at the store and found out it’s a size too small. Not only that, but when I went back to check, they were sold out of it in my size. I was wondering if maybe you could find a spell that would get me to lose a teensy bit of weight?”

“If that’s all, I’m sure I can help you find something. My library is just through here.”

Elegant, double doors creaked open in front of the duo. Inside was rows upon rows of books, tomes, and whatever else anyone interested in the arcane may want for reference material. In the middle of the room was a large spellbook that rested upon a table. With a wave of her wand, Ashley flicked it open. Lucky for Mona, the sinisterly sweet girl had been researching body-modification hexes after thinking it’d be humorous to give someone frog’s legs. The pages flipped through all kinds of sections involving all kinds of enchanting spells able to change one’s form. Mona’s gaze focuses from the book to her friend, knowing how dubious magic can be at times after hearing tales of what goes on in Ashley’s home.

“Um, are you sure you know what you’re doing? Not that I don’t trust you, but if this spell is irreversible I wanna make sure it’s right.”

“Don’t doubt my expertise in magic.” Answered Ashley before she turned her attention back to the book. That’s when her eyes fell upon the description of a spell that said it has the ability to enhance one’s body. “This one should work...maybe.”

A circle of arcane symbols appeared below Mona’s body followed by a ring of magic that flowed from top to bottom. Power started to course through Ashley’s body when she began to recite the words on the page. It was then channeled into her magic wand, her hair turned a wicked witch’s shade of white, and a glowing energy began to emanate from her eyes.

“Well, if you say so, I believe in your ability then! Maybe after all of this is done, we can go hang out for some dinner. My treat!”

A small smile found itself upon the lonely girl’s face before she pointed her wand at Mona. Within an instant, a brilliant flash blinded the both of them, and then vanished even faster than it appeared

_ POOF _

"Easy." Ashley scoffed, another successfully casted spell to her name. Despite still being a witch in-training, Ashley was certain her skill in witchcraft was unmatched. Few could cast spells as dark as her, or brew potions as mean as her--

...Did Mona's dress always fit so snug over her body?

“Uhhh, Ashley…” A worried look betrayed Mona’s polite voice as she tugged at her dress. “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally cast a wardrobe malfunction hex on mistake?”

“Even perfectly casted spells are susceptible to anomalies..” Ashley claimed, although with a hint of doubt after seeing what has happened. “Let me see if recasting it will help.”

“A-alright, like I said, I trust you.” Mona hid her worry behind an encouraging smile. Ashley powered up and casted the spell once more, another flash of light filled the room. When she regained her vision, she felt like maybe she was the one being hexed to hallucinate. Mona’s stomach had rounded out, looking quite soft being tightly packed inside her dress.

“What in the world is this...?” The red robed resident of this mansion pondered, looking on at her friend in amazement.

  
“Ashley? Why do I have a potbelly? Is this supposed to be part of the process? Like, the fat climbs off my body or something?” Concern wrose to shock when the cheerleader put a hand on her stomach, fearful as if her prediction would come true. Instead, all she found was the feeling of her hand that curved around her expanded stomach.

Ashley’s attention immediately snapped back to the situation at hand, and she began to flip through the book again.

“Just hold on, I’m sure there’s a counter-spell in here somewhere.” Even her usual calm demeanor gave way to some surprise, bewildered that such a misfire could happen. This gave way to doubt, and she quickly began to flip through the chapter to see if she could find anything related to what was ailing Mona. That’s when she saw a more complex spell that had an increased affect targeting all parts of the body. “Alright, this should do the trick!”

A more complex looking rune manifested beneath Mona, glowing with a greater intensity than the first one. Ashley once again transformed and powered up, then let loose a barrage of magic headed towards the pudgy redhead. Mona braced herself as it impacted with her, and at first was relieved when she felt a tingling sensation all over her body. However, this was immediately replaced with even more dread when she saw that fat had started accumulating all over her.

Mona’s pot belly expanded outwards and started to hang past her waist. Her thigh gap disappeared beneath thickened, tree trunk thighs that made her dress ride up. An ass as wide as a doorway expanded outwards and pushed Mona’s white coat further away from her body. The number of her chins doubled and were lined with lard that jiggled and rounded out her face. An audible groan could be heard from her jacket sleeves as arm fat strained and almost split them open like stuffed sausages. Topping her gut were two mounds of soft, flabby flesh that were hardly contained in her dress. Ashley was infuriated by the numerous misfires despite her immense power, surges of power shooting out from her meaning surges of fat growing across Mona’s body between the magician’s anger-fueled words.

“This...”

_ POOF _ _   
_ __   
“... Isn’t...”

_ POOF _

“...WORKING!”

_ POOF _

What once was a fairly fit fair maiden had turned into a jiggling, flabby parody of her former self. Unfamiliar with all of her extra weight, Mona lost her balance and fell onto the library floor with a heavy thud that sent some books off their shelves. Exhausted of her mana, Ashley collapsed face first onto Mona’s pillowy body, both filled with exhaustion and regret. The silence was broken when Ashley pulled her face up from Mona’s body.

“...my bad.” The witch meekly apologized.

Having sat long enough to collect her thoughts, Mona looked at what was now her body with panic.

“Ashley... PLEASE tell me that there’s a way to reverse this spell! The party is only in a week, and I need to fit in that dress! No one will even recognize me looking like this!”

“Hmmm…” Ashley prodded her wand deep into Mona’s belly to confirm if it was persistent due to magic, or if her physiology had changed permanently. The larger one yelped out in surprise upon feeling something push against her warm, supple flesh. “Well, there is one way you can reverse this, and it’s quite easy…”

“Really? Whatever it is, I’ll do it!”

“Diet and exercise.” Ashley answered with a wry smile.

Mona briefly stared into space, only to break out into a laughing fit as the absurdity of her situation caught up to her.

“Ahahaha! That was-ha actually really funny Ah-Ashley! It’s so rare to see you-aha crack jokes.” Her flabby face shook as her laughing bellowed throughout the halls of the library.

Ashley’s smug grin then softened into a genuine smile, filled with an unfamiliar sense of warmth from doing something for Mona that made her happy. Suddenly, Mona’s laughter was cut short by a loud sound that emanated from the fully figured woman’s stomach.

“Hm? Is this perhaps a lingering effect from the hexes?” Ashley pondered while she felt up the gut some more with her own hand and pressed her head against it. She could hear the noise more clearly, and even felt the soft surface of Mona’s belly rumble.

“O-oh, well I think perhaps that’s just my stomach growling. My appetite probably grew with my body…” She sheepishly admitted with a blush across her rounded cheeks.

Upon hearing this, the comparatively much smaller girl jumped up and firmly grabbed her wand once again.

“Well, now  _ that _ I can fix. I got a spell just for dealing with hunger, and I can promise this one has no chance of backfiring. Now then, open wiiiiide~” Her smile shifted yet again to a more malicious one. With a wave of her wand, the magical rune appeared under Ashley this time and a cacophony of food was summoned right before the obese and starving Mona. “There, a complete success!”

“Are you sure? There’s so much here, I simply couldn’t eat this all!”

“I don’t think you have much of a choice. Besides, doesn’t all of this look delicious to you? Once you’ve had a taste, a single bite simply won’t be enough for you...” Ashley walked towards Mona with a sizable cupcake in her hands, then stuffed it into the enormously enchanted woman’s mouth. 

“H-hey Ashl--mmphmph!” Mona hopelessly resisted as baked goods, fried chicken, and even her favorite pizza were all forcefully fed to her from someone so tiny compared to her. Yet, as the flavors danced in her mouth and the food filled her gut, panic gave way to a new kind of pleasure she hadn’t felt before.

With each savory bite, Mona’s worries soon faded into a flavorful, food-filled bliss, Her appetite growing faster than her dress could keep up with as pale bubbles of flesh began to billow from the widening seams of her dress like rising dough. Her flavorful bliss was soon overtaken by a simple, but overwhelming desire to be fed. The feeling of her body being made to stretch out past her clothes, her gut growing heavier as it rubbed across the floor, her thighs endlessly rubbing against each other, the growing need to feel more of it was out of her control. Her eyes dulled in mindless pleasure, oblivious to the heaps of food that Ashley had summoned or the witch-in-training’s eager face,the only thing that mattered was the next bite. After all, it would take a lot more to get through the feast that was prepared for her.

“Think you can make room for dessert?” Ashley teased the vacant-minded Mona. The young witch’s eyes and hair began glowing far brighter than they had before. “Of course you can, we’ll make as much room as you  _ and _ me need to be happy…”


End file.
